When a thermoplastic or thermosetting resin is blended with inorganic fillers such as glass fibers, silica, talc and the like, the resin can exhibit improved properties such as tear strength, tensile strength, flexural strength, flexural modulus and the like, due to inherent properties of the inorganic fillers. Typically, blends of the thermoplastic resin, such as polycarbonates and the like, with the inorganic fillers are used for molded articles requiring high stiffness, and particularly for interior/exterior materials of automobiles and electronic products.
However, when the thermoplastic resin is blended with the inorganic fillers, the thermoplastic resin can suffer from reduction in molecular weight due to decomposition of the resin, and a molded article prepared using the blend can suffer from deterioration in appearance due to protrusion of the inorganic fillers from a surface of the molded article.
To solve such problems, a material capable of controlling interface properties between the thermoplastic resin and the fillers is typically used. Such materials include surfactants, coupling agents and the like. The interface properties can be controlled such that one end of the material reacts with the thermoplastic resin and the other end thereof reacts with the fillers. If the interface properties can be controlled, the resin can exhibit improved impact strength and the like.
US Patent Publication No. 2012-0245262 discloses a polycarbonate composition using a sulfonate and inorganic fillers to improve impact properties. EP 1860145 discloses a polysulfone composition including fibrous (acicular) fillers and a sulfonate to improve impact properties.
However, there is a limit in improvement of impact resistance of blends of a polycarbonate resin and the inorganic fillers when the surfactant, the coupling agent or the like is used alone, and there is also a limit in preventing reduction in molecular weight of the polycarbonate resin.
Therefore, there is a need for a polycarbonate resin composition that secures excellent impact resistance with minimal or no reduction in molecular weight of the polycarbonate resin, and a molded article including the polycarbonate resin composition.